


Bound

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa were fated to meet. However, complications arise and they are cruelly taken away from one another before their true love could be realized. Fate gives Kageyama a second chance to make amends and fulfill their soul bond, reincarnating Kageyama as a model working to win over Oikawa.





	1. Soul Mates

“Kageyama-sama.”

Kageyama, whose eyes were closed as he basked in the gentle morning sunlight, grunted in response.

“Kageyama-sama, please eat your breakfast,” the voice chided.

Finally stirring himself, Kageyama raised his head from the table he was resting on and rubbed his eyes. He watched as the servant came over and wiped away the rest of his eye boogers.

“Your eyes are as beautiful as always, Kageyama-sama,” she stated, patting him on the head before turning slightly to gesture at a bowl of porridge and eggs sitting on a small tray.

Kageyama yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He was only eight but was greatly treasured by the Omega community he resided in. All omegas were treasured, but ever since Kageyama graced the world all were amazed by his subtle beauty and his alluring scent. Whispers sprouted all across the small village stating that surely this omega would have a soul mate. It was destined.

As Kageyama slowly ate his breakfast, his servant gently brushed his hair. Having been brought up in this manner, Kageyama was used to being doted on, but he really did not care for it. He liked doing things himself and did so whenever others weren’t watching.

“Kageyama-sama,” the servant started. “The alphas are coming to pay a visit today, so please be on your best behavior.” She placed the brush aside and chuckled, adding, “Not that I really need to remind you.”

Kageyama nodded his head in acknowledgment. He liked this servant, but sometimes he felt she talked way too much. He placed the bowl back on the tray and watched as the servant took it and excused herself.

Both betas and omegas lived in the “Omega Community,” a community created exclusively for keeping omegas safe and preventing them from becoming forced to bond or serve their superior alphas. At first, the community had sprouted up in secret just by omegas, but in the past 50 years betas were integrated into the society and both betas and omegas lived peacefully. Alphas, however, were always banned up until the reign of the 168th alpha king – Shintaro Oikawa.

Shintaro Oikawa diverted from past rulers in that he wished to end the cruel treatment against omegas that included forced marriages and allowance of kidnappings of omegas. Gang raping of any omega had also been allowed, and Shintaro and his advisors were quick to put in place new laws ending these practices and protecting omegas. As these laws were put into place, the king caught wind of the hidden omega village and immediately set out to find it. He met with the village’s leaders and came to a compromise that would allow soul mates to be bound freely from the village and in return the village would receive protection from the king.

This pact has held fast for the continuing years as the Oikawa line remained in power. Kageyama raised his hand and counted his fingers. It seemed the 194th king was bringing a group of alphas to see if any could find their soul mates and the older omegas were titillated at the aspect of being one. Stretching, Kageyama wondered at what time he’ll meet his destined person. Everyone had told him that surely he would have one, so he believed it to be.

Kageyama put on his robes and left his room, leaving a scrawled note in case one of the servants came looking for him. Walking outside, he immediately caught the scent of alpha and scrunched his nose up. Sure, he biologically bowed to the scent, but he wasn’t at the age of exactly liking it. Kageyama rounded his house towards the back, picking up his fishing rod and a bucket before trotting off towards a nearby pond.

Fishing was one of Kageyama’s favorite past times. After setting up his rod, Kageyama settled down in the grass, keeping an eye on the rod. He plucked a few long grass blades and began weaving them into a crown. A few of the servants had shown him how and he found it very calming.

The scent of alpha strengthened and Kageyama could only cover his nose every once in a while to escape from it. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the rod bouncing and he began to lurch for it when another person got there first. Kageyama watched in amazement as a boy who seemed a little older than him with brown hair grabbed the rod and began reeling in whatever had taken the bite.

“Just a little more…” the boy mumbled, pulling back on the rod. “Come on…”

Kageyama picked up the crown he made and stood by the boy’s side, staring at him curiously.

The boy pulled out the fish with an amazing flourish and both boys’ eyes went wide with awe.

“Waaaah! Great job!” Kageyama cheered, clapping his hands together.

The boy looked down at Kageyama, a sudden blush across his cheeks. “Er…well…it wasn’t much,” he stammered before placing the fish in the bucket. He placed the rod back down and looked over Kageyama. “You’re an omega?”

Kageyama cocked his head before nodding slowly. “Yes, and you’re-“ he began but paused to sniff the air. The absence of scent confused him and he shook his head. Maybe this boy had yet to present.

“I am Oikawa Tooru and I am going to be an alpha!”

Kageyama was taken aback by the sudden declaration and laughed. “Well, my name is Kageyama Tobio,” he greeted. A sudden feeling of wanting to touch Oikawa overcame him and he flinched at the new found feeling. Instead, Kageyama looked at the crown in his hand and reached up to place it on Oikawa’s head.

“Wha-wha?” Oikawa asked, flustered as he reached up to touch the crown.

“It’s a thank you for catching a fish for me,” Kageyama replied. He smiled cheekily as he picked up both his rod and bucket. “I have to get back now, but it was nice meeting you, Oikawa-san.”

“Y-Yeah,” Oikawa stammered. “You too.”

Kageyama ran off with goods in hand, looking over his shoulder once to smile at Oikawa.

Oikawa pulled off the crown and held it gently in his hands, admiring it.

* * *

 

A few years later, Kageyama finds himself meeting Oikawa once more, this time aware of Oikawa’s standing. It was only after the alphas had left that Kageyama was informed of a special little alpha, the king’s son – Oikawa Tooru. Kageyama withered at the news, thinking that the prince probably had thought of him as rude and suddenly was embarrassed over giving someone of such high standing a lowly grass crown.

“Aren’t you too cute?” an alpha asked, clearly teasing a smaller omega who was trying to walk away from the alpha and his friend. “We could be soul mates, you know?”

“No, thank you,” the omega bit back and tried to walk away once more but was grabbed by one of the alphas.

“If you act like that, we can’t be soul mates,” the alpha mocked.

Kageyama pursed his lips before marching forward and pulling the omega away from the alpha. “She said no,” Kageyama repeated, gesturing for the omega to run for it.

The alpha crossed his arms. “No? Well, that’s not what I heard.”

Kageyama mimicked the alpha’s body expression and crossed his arms too, trying hard not to be influenced by the alpha’s tone. “Maybe get your ears checked?”

“You’re a cheeky little brat aren’t you?”

Kageyama flinched when the alpha reached out and grabbed him by his waist, pulling him up against the other. “H-Hey, stop it,” Kageyama grunted, trying to escape.

“Not so tough now, eh?”

“What’s going on here?”

All three stopped and turned to see a brunette glaring at the scene. The two alphas immediately let go of Kageyama and stepped back before kneeling with one knee on the ground.

“Nothing, Oikawa-sama,” one alpha stated.

“Please excuse us,” the other added before both turned to leave.

Oikawa walked over to Kageyama who panicked in his presence. “Hey, you’re from before,” he said, a small smile on his face.

Kageyama nodded, a little wary. By now, Oikawa was 14 with himself just behind at 11. He gave a short bow, “It’s nice to see you again, Oikawa-sama.” Kageyama felt overwhelmed with Oikawa’s now present alpha scent.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me,” Oikawa said, slowly approaching Kageyama. “It’s really fine with me.”

Kageyama averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat up. This feeling…it felt like he was infatuated with the prince! Especially now being helped by him, Kageyama found the feelings both shocking and confusing.

Oikawa covered his nose, suddenly shy. “You…you’re exuding a lot of pheromones,” he muttered, wondering who was more embarrassed in this situation.

“Forgive me!” Kageyama blurted out, bowing once more. “I’ll go wash up,” he added and turned to leave but was stopped by Oikawa.

“After,” Oikawa started, looking slightly flustered, “Let’s go fishing together.”

Kageyama tried hard to hide his smile as he nodded.

* * *

 

Kageyama spent the next years eagerly awaiting Oikawa’s yearly arrival. The two had begun exchanging letters and once Kageyama reached the age of 16, he felt the sole desire to confess to Oikawa. Growing up, Kageyama learned more about the hierarchy in his own village and realized that his treatment was due to his status as a high-ranking omega. Kageyama was an orphan, but the elder council of his village found him to be precious because of Kageyama’s unique scent that makes alphas delirious with lust. His eyes also had the ability to influence weak alphas, though Kageyama had yet to experience this effect.

All this made Kageyama slightly more confident that Oikawa would accept him, but he was always afraid that maybe Oikawa had already found someone else to bond with. As much as Kageyama wanted to preserve their friendship, he also wanted a mate and he strongly believed Oikawa was for him.

“You look nice today,” Oikawa commented, reaching out to brush back a stray bang back behind Kageyama’s ear.

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he swatted away Oikawa’s hand. The two had enjoyed each other’s company long enough for them to be more than comfortable with joking with each other.

“Hey, I have something I want to say,” Kageyama said slowly, doing his best to meet Oikawa’s eyes.

“Sure, go on,” Oikawa answered, not thinking too much.

Kageyama bit his lip, knowing that he was now blushing. “I…I li-“

“I can’t hear you if you mumble you know,” Oikawa teased, lightly shoving Kageyama.

“S-Shut up!” Kageyama countered looking annoyed. He got up and from where they were sitting and glared down at Oikawa.

“Woah, woah, I thought you had something to tell me,” Oikawa said, still smirking.

“I like you.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, thinking he didn’t hear right, he asked, “Sorry?”

“I like you…idiot,” Kageyama repeated, looking anywhere but at Oikawa. When met with silence, Kageyama finally turned to meet Oikawa’s eyes. “Well, your answer?”

Oikawa looked torn as he slowly said, “No.”

Kageyama felt his heart crack. At this point, he wanted sorely to just back out or maybe tell Oikawa it was all a joke, but a part of him was not ready to let go.

“Why not?”

“What?” Oikawa looked up at Kageyama.

Kageyama abruptly sat back down in front of Oikawa. “Am I not good enough?” he asked, crossing his arms.

Oikawa bit his lip, trying hard to avoid Kageyama’s now hardened gaze. “It’s not tha-“

“Then? Are you already in love with someone else?” Kageyama interrupted, knowing he might be overstepping some boundaries.

“Of course not!” Oikawa snapped. He crossed his arms and repeated in a calmer voice, “I’m not in love with anyone else.”

Kageyama sighed and sat back before burying his face in his arms. “Then fine, I don’t understand why we can’t be together.”

Oikawa sighed and ran a hand through Kageyama’s hair. “I don’t want you to be stressed out from being with me,” he explained, stopping his hand to raise Kageyama’s head. “That’s why, if I saw you get hurt or harassed or anything, I couldn’t stand it.”

Kageyama pouted. “But are you fine if I get married off to someone else?”

Oikawa’s expression hardened. “I would not be,” he answered, his hold tightening around Kageyama.

Kageyama smiled and leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s nose. “Then let me be yours, Oikawa-san,” he whispered.

Oikawa nodded, suddenly shy as he held Kageyama close to him. “You’ve convinced me.”

* * *

 

Dating Oikawa meant that he made more trips to Kageyama’s village instead of once a year. Kageyama was more than pleased at the fact, finding himself falling more and more in love with Oikawa. The two had yet to properly bond, but everyone that knew of them was sure that the two were soul mates.

“The fact that you guys found each other at such a young age is really astounding,” Kageyama’s servant gushed.

Kageyama cocked his head, feeling slightly nauseous but doing his best to listen to his servant who had been by his side since he was young. “What do you mean?” he asked, hoping for some clarification.

“Well, it means it was destined to be – that you and Oikawa-sama are soul mates!” she explained, albeit rather poorly. “We can’t tell for sure until you two are properly bonded, but I’m telling you, it’s just gotta be!”

Kageyama nodded, thinking that the news really was great, but he was suddenly feeling too hot. “Um, please bring me water,” Kageyama gasped, pain erupting in his stomach. He fell to the ground and curled up, whining in pain.

“Kageyama-sama!”

Kageyama could feel his servant try to prop him up, and for once he was grateful that she was a beta. Her scent was mildly calming but not enough. It didn’t take him long to realize that he was in heat and all he wanted was to be with Oikawa.

Kageyama hugged one of his pillows tightly with one hand as the other reached between his legs once more to weakly jerk himself off. It already had been three days and thankfully the worst of his heat had passed. Now Kageyama was just plagued with a low persistence to orgasm.

His servant wished to have word be sent out to Oikawa immediately, but Kageyama had forbidden her to do so. Oikawa had told him at his last visit that the royal family was in important talks with a neighboring alpha kingdom about the rogue alphas that were currently pillaging villages in both kingdoms. Kageyama would be pained to take Oikawa away, especially since Oikawa was hoping to gain a general position.

Kageyama bit into his pillow as he finally came, giving himself momentary relief. He was going to have to start recording his heats now, and the first thing he’d have to write is that they began when he was 16. Just as he was calm enough to settle in for a short nap, a commotion outside his room caught his attention. Kageyama was too weak to turn his head towards the door, but he knew the scent blockers should be doing their job to keep curious omegas and betas at bay.

_“Where is he!?”_

Kageyama jolted at the familiar voice. At this he turned his head towards the door just as it slid open, revealing none other than Oikawa. Oikawa caught Kageyama’s gaze and the two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Kageyama noticed Oikawa’s haggard eyes and heavy breathing. He was sticky and covered in his own cum, but was strangely calmed at the sight of Oikawa.

Oikawa stepped in and closed the door quietly behind him before he rushed forward and took Kageyama into his arms. He shook his head, a pained expression on his face.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry, I can’t-“

Kageyama gently caressed Oikawa’s cheek, eyes full of understanding as he bared his neck. The sight seemed to shred the last of Oikawa’s control and he bit down under Kageyama’s scent gland, finally forging the bond between them. Kageyama winced at the sharp pain, but the bond sent waves of cool relief through his body as well as pleasure that brought him to a powerful orgasm.

* * *

 

“I’m sticky,” Kageyama whined, turning in Oikawa’s arms and trying to escape from them.

“I don’t care,” Oikawa muttered, pulling Kageyama back and rubbing more of his scent on him.

Kageyama internally huffed. The creation of the bond had sent a shock through his body that fitfully ended his heat, so now he wished for nothing more than to get cleaned up, however, his alpha had other plans. Kageyama was warned that alphas could get extremely protective during heats, but he was not prepared for Oikawa to be so _protective._ He was absolutely drenched in Oikawa’s scent to the point where he could probably pass as Oikawa to the untrained nose.

Kageyama reached up to touch the back of his neck, content at the mark that was forming. He and Oikawa were finally bonded and it _did_ feel different. It was almost like he could feel tingles of Oikawa’s feelings and thoughts.

“How are you feeling?” Oikawa mumbled, finally opening his eyes to stare warmly at Kageyama.

Kageyama reached for Oikawa’s hand. “We didn’t…do _it_ , but I feel really close to you,” he admitted.

“Good,” Oikawa smiled, squeezing Kageyama’s hand.

Once Kageyama was 19, Oikawa came with the news that he was promoted to a high ranking military general. Of course, Kageyama was more than happy for him, but also a little worried. After all, that meant Oikawa was likely to be on the front lines leading an army.

“I just hope you’ll be careful,” Kageyama muttered, leaning his head into Oikawa’s shoulder as the two sat next to the pond they had met at years ago. “But I’m still really happy for you.”

Oikawa looked down and pressed a kiss against Kageyama’s crown. “Of course I’ll be careful,” he replied, enjoying Kageyama’s warmth. The two were still immature, but there were moments like this where it seemed their bond really shone through.

Kageyama felt Oikawa tense up and he looked up. “What’s wrong?” he inquired, sitting upright.

“It’s just that…” Oikawa drawled, still looking very serious. “I want you, but I, damn I don’t know how to say this.”

Kageyama felt his heart tighten. Hearing a “but” like that was never good.

“I definitely want to be more intimate with you, but I also feel like I would like to be intimate with others as well,” he finally admitted.

Kageyama paused. He really didn’t know what to say, but he felt like the rumors of them being soul mates were suddenly a sham. If they were soul mates, why was Oikawa saying something like this? Shifting away from Oikawa he bit his lip. _What should I say?_

“I’m leaving on a military mission in a few weeks and I probably won’t be back for awhile so I’m saying we should take a break,” Oikawa continued, but by now even he was seeming unsure of his decision.

“I just don’t understand,” Kageyama breathed, feeling his eyes water.

“What’s not to understand?” Oikawa asked. He turned away and looked across the pond. “I’m not saying I don’t love you anymore.”

“You are basically saying you don’t love me anymore,” Kageyama countered. “You are saying you’d rather have sex with someone other than me.”

Oikawa was silent to that.

“I guess that’s why you haven’t bitten me in a while,” Kageyama added, choking back a sob. “It’s fine, do what you want. I really can’t care anymore.” He stood up and began walking away.

Oikawa stood up as well. “Can you please not act like I’m ending us?” he asked angrily. “I’ll come back to you, so don’t act like this.”

 “ _I_ am ending us,” Kageyama said, but the words were like poison to him. He didn’t want to be apart from Oikawa. He didn’t want to lose their bond, but he didn’t want to force Oikawa into something that didn’t make him happy. Lately, without the renewal of their bond Kageyama was feeling less and less of Oikawa’s feelings, but what remained was restless. If it made Oikawa happier then Kageyama was fine with playing the bad guy.

“I don’t want to wait for someone who is keen on finding someone else,” Kageyama bit out. “I definitely don’t want to wait for someone who doesn’t even know what they want.”

Oikawa clenched his fists. “Is this really how you feel?” he asked, jaw clenched.

“Is this really how _you’ve_ been feeling these past…years?” Kageyama shot back, a tear finally escaping his eyes. “I’m not going to make this harder, so please don’t make it harder either.”

“This isn’t how I…I wanted this to go,” Oikawa said, his expression of hurt reflected on Kageyama’s face.

“Please, be safe on your mission,” Kageyama choked out, distancing himself even more, both physically and emotionally.

Oikawa watched Kageyama leave before dropping to his knees, angry and hurt.

* * *

 

Oikawa’s thoughts were full of Kageyama as he departed with his army. They were to intercept a small platoon that was heading for one of his kingdom’s important fishing ports. They were scheduled to stop at a small town in the evening and Oikawa was bent on forgetting about Kageyama in order to complete the mission and return with all of his men.

As they pulled into the town, Oikawa overheard a couple of his men talking about finding the local prostitutes for a “wild night.” At first, he scrunched his nose at the idea, but then it hit him. He would just need to sleep with some other person and then Kageyama would be gone from his mind.

Oikawa found a willing partner easily and invited him back to his tent. He had chanced upon a beta, finding out that the town had no omegas residing there. Oikawa had the male pinned to the floor and was roughly kissing up and down his neck. Moans filled the tent, but Oikawa found he could not get an erection. Sitting up and running a hand through his hair, he stared down at the beta emotionlessly.

“I can’t do this, please get out,” Oikawa commanded.

The beta rolled his eyes and pulled down his shirt before falling Oikawa’s orders. He turned and blew a kiss in Oikawa’s direction and then disappeared.

Oikawa’s heart was heavy. He still loved Kageyama more than anything. He wanted Kageyama more than anything, but he sorely screwed things up. Oikawa failed to communicate his real reason for wanting to experiment with other people. Kageyama was precious to him and Oikawa was inexperienced. Kageyama’s first-time needed to be perfect, but he had little idea on how to properly treat his omega. If only he had done it before they were bonded, maybe he would not be in this situation.

Oikawa laid in his futon, mind set to war but after it, he would go straight to Kageyama and beg for his forgiveness. He prayed that Kageyama would take him back.

* * *

 

Kageyama had cried himself to sleep in the following nights after Oikawa had departed. A bond rejection was the worst feeling for an omega and it was hitting Kageyama full force. As he lay in his bed his servant came to check up on him.

“Kageyama-sama,” she whispered.

Kageyama turned away, but her sudden gasp caused him to turn back.

“What is it?” Kageyama asked, his tone annoyed.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Kageyama-sama,” she said, her voice heavy with emotion. “Your bond mark is glowing. You two are soul mates.”

Kageyama immediately reached for what remained of the bond mark. Tears filled his eyes as that was the confirmation that he needed. When Oikawa came back from his mission, he was going to straighten things out with him. It was wrong of him to have given up on Oikawa and he hoped that he would take him back.

Just as Kageyama was about to thank her, a scream broke the silent night. Both looked up and suddenly a loud explosion followed after. Kageyama’s eyes widened when he smelled _alpha_.

“Kageyama-sama, please stay here. I will go see what is happening,” she said before hurrying off.

Kageyama was shocked by the strong scent. The alphas weren’t due for another annual visit until another two months, and they never came in the middle of the night. Kageyama jumped out of his bed and peeked out the window, his blood freezing at the sight it brought him.

Omegas and betas were running from a group of horse-riding alphas who were set on slaughtering everyone on site. Kageyama began shaking from fear upon seeing a familiar beta speared through the chest as he tried to protect two small omega children. The omega children were too scared to run and were shot by arrows.

Kageyama covered his mouth to hide his gasp but he backed up nonetheless and ran out of the room. As he entered the backyard, a fearful omega stumbled in. Her face was covered in blood and she was holding her hand over a wound on her abdomen.

“Pl-Please, help me,” she coughed, looking fearful.

Kageyama rushed into action and was by her side, guiding her away from the main street. He turned just in time to see two alphas rush in. Grimacing, he pushed the omega forward as one of the alphas jumped forward to slash with his sword. The cut ran down Kageyama’s front and he spurted up blood. Falling to his knees, Kageyama had little time to react as his hair was grabbed. The alpha forced him to look up but all Kageyama could see was an ugly smile. He looked to the side as he heard the female omega screaming. The other alpha had her on her back and was ripping away her bloodied clothing.

Kageyama needed to help her, but his captor had made a damning observation.

“He’s bonded, look!” the alpha laughed, throwing Kageyama to the ground. He knelt down next to Kageyama’s head, dagger in hand. “I bet your alpha would love to see you getting fucked to death,” he sneered.

“G-Go…fuck…yourself,” Kageyama spat, blood pooling around him.

The alpha’s face turned ugly. “Strong words for a piece of shit who’s about to die.”

Kageyama’s grin was bloodied as the alpha brought the dagger down on his head. The last thing he heard was the poor strangled screaming of the female omega. His only regret was that Oikawa would never know how much he loved him.

* * *

 

Oikawa wanted it to be a lie. He wanted all of it to be a lie. His army had successfully protected the fishing port and all was set up for celebration when word that the Omega community had come under attack. He had left his army in charge of another general and rushed over to where Kageyama was supposed to be. Oikawa had heard all the rumors. There were supposedly a handful of survivors and the buildings were razed to the ground. The panic in Oikawa’s chest threatened to cause his heart to damn near explode. This could not happen, not when Oikawa had yet to confess all of his love for Kageyama.

Kageyama had to be there, waiting for him. He just had to be. Kageyama wouldn’t leave him. He wouldn’t.

Oikawa stopped his horse as he arrived, the smell of burnt wood and rotting dead bodies still present in the air. His heart fell to the ground as he jumped off his horse. There were many emergency aids from the kingdom with tents raised, trying to heal the small amount of survivors. Others were in charge of collecting bodies and identifying them.

Stumbling, Oikawa found the nearest aid and grabbed him.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Oikawa choked out, his voice cracking. “Where is he?”

The aid averted his eyes and then pointed towards one of the tents.

Oikawa didn’t think, he just ran to the tent and burst through. However, all he saw was a vase on a table.

“No, no, no,” Oikawa muttered, shaking his head as he approached the table. He didn’t realize he was crying until the tear drops hit the smooth ceramic of the vase. Picking it up, he cradled it gently in his arms, sobbing.

No one needed to tell him. He knew by the faint scent.

* * *

 

_Year XXXX_

_Prince Oikawa Tooru passes at age 22, a time shortly after his soul mate passed. His younger brother is next in line for the throne. He successfully completed one high-ranking military mission._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Remember that story I said I was working on? Well...this is not it...but it's another one! I just want to warn you guys that classes start up next week...so I...don't know why I'm posting it...it's super subpar, but I hope to get back into writing! This sets up the scene for the rest of the story, so I hope it has intrigued you! Again, apologies for mistakes and stuff and yeah...it's been awhile...


	2. Second Chance

Kageyama jolted forward, breathing erratically as his eyes shot open. The sudden bright light that filtered into his pupils caused him to wince and he hurriedly covered them. Heart still beating fast, Kageyama warily listened for any noise around him but heard nothing. There were no tortured screams, the sound of crackling fire, or the cruel words of the alpha he was sure had ended his life.

Kageyama paused.

He was… _alive_?

Squinting his eyes, he removed his hands and was confused to find himself on in what seemed like a glorious white marble temple. Pillars rose on either side of him, holding up a dome-shaped roof. Before him were steps leading up to a large white stone chair. Kageyama looked down at himself, surprised to see cream-colored robes clothing him.

“Where…am I?” he muttered, thinking that he may, in fact, be dead.

_“You’re in my temple, dear!”_

Kageyama flinched and turned around abruptly to be greeted with the smiling face of what seemed to be a young blonde-haired girl. She was wearing a white cloak trimmed with gold with her hair tucked within. Her hands were holding her cheeks and she seemed absolutely giddy.

“Who-“

“You can call me Fate,” she interrupted then giggled, her green-blue eyes sparkling. She suddenly sat down on the ground in front of Kageyama, making him finally notice that she was floating seconds before.

Kageyama tensed when she grabbed his hands in hers.

“I’ve been following you since you met your soul mate, and I…” she started, her eyes watering. “I was shipping you two the whole time! It was devastating how your lives ended!”

_Shipping?_ Kageyama arched a brow. He rapidly went through his past actions seeing if he did anything so bad that the gods would put him in an eternal state of insanity. _Wait, “lives?”_ Before Kageyama could ask about Oikawa, Fate continued on with her speech.

“But I couldn’t let it end this way!” she claimed dramatically, throwing an arm over her eyes. “So I saved your soul and I’m going to give you a second chance at being with your beloved!”

“What?” Kageyama breathed. He stared at _Fate_ intently. Thinking about Oikawa was suddenly bringing back painful memories. He prayed Oikawa was safe and that he was successful in his mission.

“I’m going to reincarnate you so you can meet your soul mate once more,” Fate explained, a little more calmly. Her eyes were still watery and her cheeks flushed with excitement. “Even I can feel the strength of your bond with him, and it’d be rude of me to completely cut you two off.”

Kageyama felt dazed. This was so much to take in. Half of what she was saying made no sense to him.

“Thank you,” he finally said. “I still love him, so thank you very much.”

Fate squealed with delight, not noticing that the sound made Kageyama wince.

“Of course! Of course!” she said, but suddenly her face turned serious. “When you are reincarnated, you and your soul mate will chance upon each other and because of your bond the attraction will be immediate!”

“Immediate?” Kageyama repeated. “Will it be that easy?”

“I’ll ma-“

“It won’t.”

Kageyama looked at the hand that suddenly appeared on his shoulder. His eyes traveled up the arm to its owner, a tall male with brown hair. He was grinning and had a _mischievous_ look in his gold eyes.

“ _Mischief!_ Don’t you dare try to do anything!” Fate warned, wagging her finger at the taller male.

Fate looked hilariously smaller than the man she called “Mischief.” She was practically half his size.

Mischief held up both hands nonchalantly. “Look, kid,” he began, eyeing Kageyama. “Your little soul mate love thing is cute, but the way Fate is going about things is really not what’s supposed to happen.”

Fate pouted and threw her arms around Kageyama. “He’s precious, Mischief! He deserves to be happy!” she said, valiantly defending her effort to help Kageyama.

Mischief rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“I’ll do anything if I can be with Oikawa-san,” Kageyama declared, staring up at Mischief.

“Hmmm,” Mischief hummed, clearly amused. “Even deal with some conditions to being reincarnated?”

Without any second doubts, Kageyama nodded his head.

“I’ll let Fate reincarnate both yours and your soul mate’s souls,” Mischief said, kneeling down so he was eye level with Kageyama. “But.”

“But?” Kageyama prodded, holding his breath. He glanced sideways and made brief eye contact with Fate, who seemed more than just annoyed.

“Your soul mate will not retain any memories from your past life, however, you will,” Mischief finished. Rubbing his chin, he suddenly added, “And three months. You only get three months to win him over.”

Kageyama nodded slowly. He wasn’t so sure about what to do if Oikawa didn’t remember their past relationship. Their bond seemed to be the only thing tying them together.

“What happens after three months?” Kageyama asked slowly.

Mischief smiled. “You die.”

A sharp gasp sounded and Fate flew up and began tugging on Mischief’s hair as well as a gold earring dangling from his right ear.

“You big meanie! How dare you?” she shouted, with steam comically puffing out the top of her head.

Mischief waved her off. “If they’re really soul mates than three months shouldn’t be a problem,” he teased grabbing Fate by the back of her dress and holding her at arm’s length.

At this point, Kageyama was mildly panicked, but he had little time to think much about what he was going to do, for Mischief was already preparing his reincarnation. His eyelids started to droop and he felt himself sinking into the ground. Oikawa’s smiling face flitted into his mind and his heart yearned for him.

* * *

 

Kageyama winced. Someone was making very loud knocking noises. He slowly gained control of his body and furiously rubbed his eyes. As soon as they adjusted, he peeked around.

Kageyama laid in a bed, covered with a blue patterned comforter. Sunlight from the window next to the bed streamed in and in front of him was a desk, covered in stacks of messily arranged papers and books. His closet door at the corner of the room was left ajar, and Kageyama could see a couple of shirts sticking out.

Suddenly, something began vibrating next to him. At first, Kageyama looked at the phone strangely, but his _new_ memories were telling him that it was a phone. Looking at the name on the screen, Kageyama realized that “Boke” was his friend Hinata.

Tentatively picking up the phone, Kageyama answered, “Hello?”

_“Kageyama, you idiot! Are you awake or even ready?”_

“Uh-“

_“Also, open your damn door already! I’ve been out here for almost 20 minutes!”_

“Right,” Kageyama answered, proceeding to end the call and slipping out of the bed.

His head seemed to pulse upon standing and he paused. A layout of the apartment appeared in his head and soon he was effortlessly walking through the hallways to his front door. Upon opening it, he was greeted by the glare of a short orange-haired male.

“I told you, this is super important!” Hinata scolded pushing his way in and dragging Kageyama with him. “Go get ready!”

Kageyama blinked stupidly at Hinata for a moment before instinctively rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” he replied.

As Kageyama walked back to his room, he was shocked, not really understanding his response. His best guess was that whoever he was before was being merged with who he was now, or maybe it was better to put that backward. Footsteps behind him told him Hinata was following.

“Couldn’t you have tried to look, oh I don’t know, sexier _?_ ” Hinata badgered, pushing his way in front of Kageyama and stomping his way over to his closet before swinging the door open.

Kageyama cocked his head. “For what reason?” he asked, dodging the shirts that Hinata was throwing over his shoulder at him.

Hinata paused and looked over his shoulder at Kageyama, giving him a you-should-know look.

“Here, put this shirt on, and throw these pants on too,” Hinata ordered, pushing the clothing into Kageyama’s arms. “Thank god you have at least a teensy weensy good taste in fashion.”

Kageyama could only offer Hinata a small shrug as he began stripping.

Hinata walked over to Kageyama’s desk. He picked up a paper from the top of one of the stacks, slightly frowning.

“I think the faster you get rid of all of this, the faster you can move on,” Hinata commented, turning around to look at Kageyama as the other finished slipping the shirt over his head.

Kageyama eyed the paper and it took him a few moments to realize that Hinata was telling him to move on from his previous job.

“I know you really like writing, but that company treated you like trash, so keeping all this stuff…” Hinata trailed off. He placed the paper back on the stack. “I’m just glad you’re letting me take you today.”

“I’ll look through it later this week,” Kageyama replied, trying his best to remember all the things about his previous job. “I just wanted to keep some of my writing for a portfolio in case I found another job.”

Hinata shook his head before smiling. “You won’t need to go looking if I can score you one today!” he said, walking over and nudging Kageyama in the ribs.

Kageyama looked at Hinata suspiciously. “You never told me what ‘job’ you were trying to get for me,” he said, following Hinata out of the room.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise,” Hinata drawled, keeping his fast pace as they exited the apartment. “I just know you will eventually like it.”

“Eventually,” Kageyama mimicked, though he did not sound too excited.

“Look, look,” Hinata said, swinging his car keys around his finger. “You’ll just have to trust me.”

“Wow, that’s actually really hard,” Kageyama joked before being thrown the finger by Hinata.

* * *

 

Hinata drove the two to a café that was surprisingly not busy for the time of day. Kageyama walked in, following Hinata as the smaller male led them to a table already occupied by two other men. Immediately, Kageyama picked up the scent of an omega, which he identified as the silver-haired male. The other seemed to be a beta.

“Hinata! Nice to see you!” the silver-haired male exclaimed, getting up to give Hinata a hug. He looked over at Kageyama and smiled.

“This is Kageyama Tobio,” Hinata started, pulling out a chair for himself. “This is the guy I was telling you about before.”

“He’s super attractive,” the darker-haired male commented, leaning his chin on top of his hands.

Kageyama blushed before stiffly pulling out his own chair.

“Hello Kageyama, I’m Sugawara Koushi, but please just call me Suga,” the silver-haired male greeted, holding out his hand for Kageyama. Suga gestured to the other male. “Please don’t mind him.”

Kageyama returned the handshake while nodding his head.

“And I’m Akaashi Keiji,” the darker hair male added. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Suga glanced briefly at Hinata before looking back at Kageyama. “Has Hinata said much about what we want you to do?” he asked while simultaneously signaling for a waitress.

“No he did not,” Kageyama answered before Hinata could give a long-drawn-out excuse.

Both Suga and Akaashi chuckled.

“We’re looking for someone to model for our clothing line,” Akaashi explained. It seemed that he picked up on Kageyama’s curiosity about Suga because he added, “It may seem odd that we have an omega at the head of our company, but don’t let that fool you.”

Kageyama blinked stupidly for a few moments before realizing that in this time, omegas are rarely seen at the top of the companies. Those who do reach high-ranking positions often did so through their body.

“That’s amazing,” Kageyama said, bowing his head towards Suga. “I respect you for the work you surely put in.”

Suga leaned back and rubbed the back of his head, smiling. “Ah, please, it really wasn’t much,” he replied.

Akaashi watched Kageyama carefully, certainly enjoying making the other feel uncomfortable. “Are you an omega?” he asked.

Kageyama swallowed hard as he nodded. Not too sure if Akaashi was just asking to confirm that he was an omega or if he could not smell his scent.

“Great, perfect,” Akaashi mumbled, still staring intently at Kageyama. “Please be our model.”

“Akaashi,” Suga whispered harshly, nudging Akaashi in the side.

Hinata rolled his eyes as he pulled out a binder.

“This is some of the concept art for their clothing line,” Hinata said, flipping the binder open to some pictures.

At first, Kageyama was taken aback. The clothing on the pages looked almost exactly like the clothing he had worn in his past life. It seemed he was unable to hide his shock for Suga piped in.

“Do you not like the designs?” Suga asked, a little unsure.

Kageyama shook his head immediately. “They’re really great! I was just surprised,” he replied, returning his attention back to the sketches. As he flipped the page, Kageyama had to hold back a gasp as he looked over a design that looked a lot like one of Oikawa’s military robes.

“So, if you’re not convinced by just looking at the sketches, our clothing line will also be made from recycled material,” Akaashi explained. He tapped the design Kageyama was looking at before adding, “Suga and I really want to express the idea that the things we make should be recyclable.”

Kageyama nodded, clearly enraptured.

“Come on, Bakeyama,” Hinata teased, shoving the binder in front of Kageyama. “I’m their assistant so we could hang out more too.”

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek. He really wanted to go out and look for Oikawa, but at the same time, Suga was giving him what seemed to be puppy eyes. Kageyama glanced between the three of them before finally conceding. After all, maybe these people knew Oikawa or rather know people who know of Oikawa.

“Thank you very much for the opportunity,” Kageyama began, smiling. “I’ll do it.”

Suga clasped his hands together, visibly relieved. “That’s great to hear!” he exclaimed.

A waitress finally made her way over, sincerely apologizing for her lateness.

“W-What would you l-like to order?” she stuttered out, her hands slightly shaking as she held her pen and notepad.

Akaashi raised a brow. “Two chai lattes, please,” he stated, making eye contact with Suga briefly. “One with 2% milk and the other with whole.”

The waitress nodded, silent as she furiously scribbled in her notebook.

Kageyama watched Hinata order a drink and found himself staring at the waitress. She looked familiar.

“S-Sir?”

“Bakeyama! Hello?”

Kageyama felt a chill crawl up his spine and his mouth was suddenly very dry. The woman standing before him was the same woman who he had attempted to save in his past life. Panic started to well him within his chest and he desperately wanted to ask her:

_Do you remember?_

Suddenly, arms encircled his shoulders and he could hear a voice above him.

“Don’t mind him,” Akaashi apologized, keeping a firm hold on Kageyama. “Some ice tea would be good.”

The waitress looked confused and worried, but she nodded her head and scurried off.

“Do you know her?” Akaashi asked, leaning down to look at Kageyama. “It looked like you were going to have a panic attack.”

Suga furrowed his brows. “If I knew, I would have picked a different café,” he said, clasping his hands together on the table.

“No, I don’t know her,” Kageyama lied, weakly smiling. He patted Akaashi’s arms, signaling that he was okay. “Thank you for stepping in, Akaashi-san.”

As soon as Akaashi returned to his seat, Hinata pressed the back of his hand to Kageyama’s forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever,” Hinata observed. He chewed the inside of his cheek. “If you didn’t feel well, you should have told me.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I feel fine, idiot,” he joked, trying to diffuse the serious atmosphere.

Hinata smiled and the four were greeted by the waitress once again as she brought them their drinks. This time, Kageyama avoided eye contact with her, assuming that in this time period, he was the only one who had retained past memories.

“Kageyama, if it’s okay,” Suga started, pausing to sip his latte. “Can you come in tomorrow for a fitting?”

Kageyama nodded his head. “I can definitely do that,” he replied.

Suga smiled. “I’m really looking forward to working with you.”

After chatting for another half hour and exchanging contact information, Kageyama parted ways with the trio. He remembered that he had little to nothing in his fridge and that he needed to stop by the grocery store before returning to his apartment. Hinata still seemed worried about him, but Kageyama assured his small friend that he was okay. Of course, Hinata was not happy at being referred to as the “small friend.”

The adjustment to this time period had been incredibly easy, and Kageyama wondered if it all had been Fate’s doing. He had to have met those two “gods” or else he surely would not be here right now. Pausing, Kageyama stared at his own his hands. As he examined them, there was nothing that seemed unfamiliar, but at the same time the inspection left him feeling as if he was dealing with something new.

Kageyama sighed and entered the grocery store, deciding that he could ponder his situation a little later. Right now, he needed to make sure he ate well in order to perform for this modeling job that Hinata had scored him. He went straight to the produce section, aiming to get some vegetables before deciding what meat to pair them with.

Kageyama had just finished putting some bell peppers inside a bag when he felt himself lurch forward from a push to his back. The bag flew from his hands and tumbled to the ground, making Kageyama grimace thinking about the bruising that the fall had caused.

“Ah, shit, shit!”

Kageyama turned around to see a man with dyed blonde hair looking flustered. Sniffing the air, he immediately could tell that the other was an alpha.

“I'm so sor-“ the man began but paused.

Kageyama bit his bottom lip in confusion as the other stared at him. “Is there something wrong?” he finally asked, briefly looking over his shoulder at his bag of bell peppers.

“Damn,” the alpha replied, but he immediately shook his head. “I mean I’m really sorry!”

Blinking a couple of times, Kageyama watched the alpha bow before taking off, leaving him even more confused. Was this type of occurrence normal in this time period? Kageyama bent down and grabbed the plastic bag before checking his produce.

Kageyama could not help but think about the alpha who had bumped into him as he lined up in the checkout line. The alpha was staring at him…staring at _his_ eyes. That part didn’t really surprise him. He was always told in his past life how special of an omega he was, but he never really understood what made him special. Was it the _color_ of his eyes?

Walking out of the store, Kageyama was immediately stopped by a tall beta.

“Excuse me,” he said gruffly, a bit annoyed at how the beta thought it was okay to just stop in front of him.

“You planning on going anywhere tonight?” the beta asked, a confident smile on his face. “I can help you to your car if you’d like.”

Kageyama refrained from rolling his eyes. He put on his best grim-faced expression before saying, “No thanks.”

The beta’s smile became strained. “Are you sure? Those bags seem pretty heavy,” he continued.

Kageyama made eye contact with the beta. “No thanks,” he repeated. “You should go on your way.”

To Kageyama’s surprise, the beta suddenly looked confused before stumbling around Kageyama and entering the store. He furrowed his brows before walking off, his apartment not too far from the store. That encounter was annoying, of course, but also beyond weird.

* * *

 

Just as Kageyama entered his apartment, his phone began to ring. Hurriedly dropping off the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, he scanned the caller ID before picking up.

_“Kenma wants to know if you want to grab breakfast tomorrow before your fitting,”_ Hinata said through the phone.

“You only want to make sure I’m not stuffing myself, right?” Kageyama joked, slowly putting away his vegetables into the refrigerator.

_“Well, of course!”_ Hinata shot back. _“Wait, actually never mind, I can’t make it.”_

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Idiot, you were the one asking me,” he pointed out.

_“Ah, Kenma won’t be happy,”_ Hinata sighed. _“I have to be there extra early to meet with Suga-san and Akaashi-san.”_

“Have fun sorting that one out,” Kageyama replied, hearing Hinata curse at him before quickly hanging up.

Kageyama finished putting the rest of the food back, leaning against the counter and closing his eyes. It might just be him, but he could _feel_ Oikawa. He hoped that with being a model, Oikawa would surely notice him.

_Please wait for me, Oikawa-san._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I've managed to sneak in this minuscule update before heading back to school! I have one more exam until finals, please wish me good luck! Thank you for all the support and interest as well as for waiting for me! I appreciate it!


	3. We Finally Meet

Kageyama stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He pushed back his hair and watched his bangs flip back to the top of his forehead. For being out of a job, Kageyama thought that in this time period, this Kageyama had done pretty well. He really enjoyed the granite countertops in both the bathroom and kitchen area and the overall space wasn’t that small at all. Perfect for one person. Placing his elbows on the countertop, Kageyama leaned forward. He gazed into his own eyes.

Back then, mirrors were not as common, so getting to look at his reflection was always a treat, but now that he could readily look at himself whenever, Kageyama wondered if appearance had changed at all. If it had, then maybe Oikawa would not recognize him, he thought worriedly. Another thought crossed his mind. _Maybe_ he _won’t be able to recognize Oikawa?_

The thought sickened him and he hoped that he had not passed by Oikawa without knowing already. Kageyama took one last look at his decidedly plain outfit, only choosing a solid navy-blue t-shirt and black jeans to arrive at the fitting. He figured he would probably be undressing anyway.

Picking up his keys, phone, and wallet, Kageyama left his apartment, a mixture of dread and hopefulness fluttering in his stomach. It honestly would not do him good to be negative at this point, he still had a little under three months left to find Oikawa. Kageyama believed in their bond, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

 

_"Kyaaaaaaah!”_

Kageyama stood awkwardly as he was flocked by a group of girls who were currently fawning over what he presumed was his looks. While he wanted to try smiling, he found his cheek twitching uncomfortably, but his menacing expression seemed to only goad the girls on.

Bowing his head politely, Kageyama introduced himself. “Hello, I’m Kageyama Tobio. I will be in your care,” he stated quietly.

Amid the whispers and coos of how handsome or cute he was, Kageyama took a look around the large dark room. There was a large white sheet set up at the back of the room with light shining on it. It looked like there was also another photo shoot going on with a group of women. He could hear call outs to the other models to change positions or for other staff members to move the props brought into the shoot. To the left of the set up was a series of vanities, probably where Kageyama was going to be taken. Next to that were rows of clothing racks.

“Ah, Kageyama!”

  
Kageyama looked over his shoulder to see both Akaashi and Suga rushing over to meet him. Akaashi shooed the girls the away before shaking Kageyama’s hand.

“Sorry we’re late,” he apologized, shaking his head.

Suga made a noise of agreement. “We got a little too caught up in the final touches to the first series of designs,” he explained. He gave a quick look around. “I think Hinata is getting the material for your fitting.”

“It’s fine,” Kageyama replied, doing his best to relax his tense facial muscles. “I hope it was okay for me to come looking like this.”

Both Suga and Akaashi let out a chuckle.

“You’re all good,” Suga said, patting Kageyama on the shoulder. “Come over here so we can get your measurements.”

* * *

 

Kageyama lifted his arms as his waist was measured.

“Dude, being favored by the makeup artists are a good thing,” Hinata commented as he scribbled down some notes on a notepad he was holding onto.

“Huh?” Kageyama asked, cocking his head. “What do you mean?”

Hinata rolled his eyes at Kageyama. “They’re the ones doing your makeup,” he stated.

“All I did was greet them,” Kageyama admitted, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

“And you somehow one them over,” Hinata muttered. He threw up his hands. “Oh well, just keep up with whatever you are doing.”

Kageyama jolted when he felt a finger trail up his spine. He looked over his shoulder to see Akaashi smirking at him.

“You have such a slim waist,” Akaashi commented, letting the measuring tape slip off of Kageyama’s torso.

Feeling his cheeks warm out of embarrassment, Kageyama simply grunted in response.

“Hinata, can you make a note to make the waist of the design a little smaller?” Akaashi asked. “Probably, about a centimeter and a half.”

“Already done!” Hinata said, checking something off before leaning back and grabbing a silk long-sleeved collared-shirt. He held it out to Kageyama. “Can you try this on real quick? We just need to see how this material looks on you,” Hinata explained.

Kageyama took the shirt and reveled in how it almost slipped through his hands. It was pretty thin, but he did not put too much thought into it. As long as it wasn’t sheer, he would not complain. He slipped the shirt on and stared confusedly at a piece of fabric that hung off the back of the shirt collar.

“What’s this?” Kageyama asked, picking it up to find that it made a loop.

Suga had just walked into the area and almost choked upon seeing Kageyama.

“Th-That’s…a…” Suga stuttered, his cheeks bright red.

Akaashi took the fabric from Kageyama’s hand, winking at Suga. He slipped it over Kageyama’s head while smiling.

“I thought we were not showcasing this one,” Suga muttered through his hands. He peeked at Kageyama and thought he might just keel over. The shirt tapered towards Kageyama’s waist, accentuating his V-shaped torso.

Kageyama had also begun to blush once realizing that he now had a silk collar around his neck. He had heard of collars to prevent from being taken by an alpha, but he highly doubted that this would protect him against anything, really.

Hinata whistled. “It really suits you.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama hissed but his attention was soon taken by Akaashi who prodded him with a pair of black pants trimmed with white fabric.

“Please put these on too,” Akaashi said, looking almost giddy.

Kageyama nodded and quickly slipped them on. He really did not expect the sort of reaction he was getting from the trio, with all of them awing at Kageyama’s _coolness._ The fabric was cool against his skin, and he admitted that it felt pretty nice.

“Let’s put makeup on him,” Akaashi suggested, almost drooling. He turned around and called out for some of the girls to come help.

Suga looked like he was going to faint. “I’m so sorry, Kageyama,” he murmured. “You still look very good, though.”

Kageyama felt the corner of his lip tug upwards. “It’s no problem, Suga-san, I’m happy to help,” he reassured the older male.

A makeup artist entered with Akaashi trailing behind her.

“Just a tad of shadow around the corners of his eyes, no wings,” Akaashi said, standing back to allow her to work. “Ah, and can we underline his bottom waterline with glitter? To create the teary-eyed effect?”

Kageyama closed his eyes on command and felt quick strokes against his lid. He could also feel someone tucking in the ends of his shirt into the hem of his pants.

“Can we do a mini photoshoot?” Kageyama heard Suga ask Akaashi.

The makeup artist finally pulled away and looked carefully at her work.

“Yeah, I think the other one finished up five minutes ago, so the sheet is still up,” Akaashi replied.

Kageyama stared back at the makeup artist, suddenly feeling slightly overwhelmed. He fought to keep his eyes open even as she was gently using a brush on his lower lash line. However, he really wanted to show Suga and Akaashi that they made the right choice, so he braced himself when the makeup artist declared that she was finished and he was led towards the white sheet. Thoughts raced through his mind as he wondered if he should smile or not smile. Was looking angry a thing Suga and Akaashi would be okay with?

Suga picked up on Kageyama’s nervousness and patted his shoulder while Akaashi and Hinata were getting things set up.

“This is nothing serious, Kageyama,” Suga reassured him. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Just have fun trying to be sexy.”

Kageyama blinked a couple of times. “Sexy?” he repeated.

“Now, now, I’m sure you can pull it off!” Suga continued, grabbing Kageyama’s shoulders and guiding him to the center of the sheet. “Feel free to move around too!”

Kageyama gaped uncharacteristically and looked off into the dark, finally making out Hinata. These lights were really bright.

“We’re counting on you!” Hinata called out, winking at Kageyama before returning to fixing a light fixture.

Luckily, Kageyama had looked up some modeling tips and basic poses just in case he had to do something like this. He bit the bottom of his lip for a moment before adjusting his pose so his left foot was behind his right at an angle. In his mind, he repeated, _Be sexy, be sexy, be sexy…_

“Okay!” a photographer called out, gaining Kageyama’s attention. “We’re just going to do two minutes with a pose every 10 seconds.”

Nodding his head, Kageyama replied, “Understood!”

“Calm down, Kageyama,” Akaashi said from behind the cameraman. Although his tone was stern, his face conveyed his amusement.

Inhaling deeply, Kageyama stared into the camera lens before using his left hand to comb through his hair.

“Nice! Nice!” the cameraman shouted before quickly adding. “Pose!”

Kageyama stuck his hands in his pockets after quickly discovering them and looked off to the side. His heart raced in his chest as he stood still, hurriedly thinking ahead and putting different poses together in his head. However, he didn’t doubt that some poses would look slightly similar to each other.

Upon hearing the next “pose,” Kageyama spun on his heel so that his back was facing the camera. He looked over his shoulder and tried to his hand at appearing seductive.

Towards the end of the two minutes, Kageyama nearly choked on air. Standing next Suga and Akaashi was someone who looked extremely familiar. Sure, he looked slightly different, but that gaze, it must be Oikawa. Tears suddenly gathered in Kageyama’s eyes as the feeling of longing within him ignited.

“Final pose!”

Kageyama pulled on his collar and caught the fabric between his teeth, fully facing the camera. A couple of tears leaked out and Kageyama sorely hoped that Suga and Akaashi would not be too disappointed by ending performance.

“And that’s a wrap!” the photographer called out.

Kageyama hurriedly wiped his tears as Hinata rushed over to him.

“Dude, are you super shy?” Hinata asked, his brows furrowing. “If I knew you had stage-fright I wouldn’t have pushed you into this job.”

Putting on his bet annoyed face, Kageyama replied, “The lights were really bright. I don’t have stage fright, idiot.”

“Wow!” Hinata said sarcastically, but he was visibly relieved. “And here I was worrying about nothing.”

Kageyama felt his feet gravitate over to Oikawa who was currently talking to both Suga and Akaashi. His mind felt incredibly foggy, but all he wanted to do was hear Oikawa’s voice and see him face to face. He knew Oikawa would likely not recognize him, but Kageyama believed in the soul mate bond the two shared.

“Kageyama!” Suga called out as soon as he spotted Kageyama. “I’m impressed! Have you had lessons before?”

Kageyama shook his head, feeling unable to speak as he felt Oikawa’s eyes turn to him.

“He didn’t seem all that great to me.”

Kageyama bit his lip upon hearing those words come out of Oikawa’s mouth. He looked away, more than a little ashamed.

“You’re kidding, right?” Akaashi asked, narrowing his eyes. He waved over the photographer who brought his camera. “Look at these pictures, Oikawa.”

The small crew gathered around, with Kageyama peeking in from behind Akaashi’s shoulder. Looking at the pictures, he admitted that some of the poses were very cringy as well as some of his expressions, but sprinkled throughout the set were close-up shots. Kageyama found himself drawn in by his own eyes.

“Waaaah, your gaze is so intense, Kageyama-san!” a girl holding a camera bag commented after wandering over to see what everyone was doing.

Akaashi looked over at Oikawa with a challenging look. The two constantly found themselves at odds with each other when it came to styles and preferences, but Akaashi would not allow anyone to look down on a model that _he_ had a hand in choosing.

“He’s…not entirely bad,” Oikawa finally let out, avoiding Akaashi’s gaze.

Kageyama felt the weight on his heart lift up a bit and was silently thanking Akaashi for coming to his rescue. Now closer, Kageyama looked over Oikawa’s features, taking note of the strong jawline, perfect facial structure, and mesmerizing brown eyes. Even in this life, Kageyama was unabashedly smitten.

Suddenly a very pretty girl latched onto Oikawa’s arm, surprising the entire group.

“Eh, if you don’t like him, Tooru-kun, just fire him,” she said, a little bit too innocently. She pouted when Oikawa sighed dramatically and used his free hand to brush his bangs back. “Um, what are you guys talking about?” she asked, wondering if she had said the wrong thing.

Kageyama’s hands clenched. She was really close to Oikawa if she called him “Tooru-kun.” He tore his eyes away for a moment so he could collect himself. It was entirely wrong for him to think that in this era Oikawa was waiting for someone he didn’t even know and likely had never met until now.

Suga smiled gently towards the two, before gesturing towards Kageyama. “Aiko-san, this is Kageyama Tobio,” he introduced. After making Kageyama step forward, Suga added, “He is one of our new models for Akaashi’s and my latest clothing line.”

Aiko cocked her head, slowly saying, “Oh.”

Suga turned back to Kageyama. “And these two are Aiko Watanabe, a top model in this industry, and her boyfriend Oikawa Tooru,” he continued, looking at Kageyama for some acknowledgment.

“Oikawa is our advertising and promotion agent for the project,” Akaashi explained.

Kageyama nodded, feeling hopeless knowing that Oikawa was in a relationship already. He loved Oikawa, but the thought of having to break up a relationship seemed impossible to him. It wasn’t right.

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you,” Kageyama greeted. He turned to Aiko while bowing slightly, saying, “I’ll be under your care.”

Aiko looked taken aback for a second before suddenly puffing out her chest. “No worries Kageyama-kun! I’ll teach you everything you need to know about modeling!” she stated proudly.

Kageyama closed his eyes, forcing a small smile. Of course, Oikawa had found someone who was beautiful and nice. He sniffed the air discreetly and was a little dismayed to find that Aiko was a beta. Was this Oikawa not interested in omegas?

When Kageyama looked up, he saw Oikawa staring at him. He shuddered, not knowing whether it was a good or bad stare.

“So?” Oikawa asked, making a show of looking around. “If Kageyama-san is just one of the new models, where are the others?”

Suga smiled sheepishly. “Actually, we only have one more, and he’ll be here shortly,” he said, anxiously looking towards the door.

“Our concept is soul mates, so we chose two models to showcase a soul bond throughout the different shoots we planned,” Akaashi added, trying not to glare at Oikawa for Suga’s sake.

Kageyama arched a brow. While thinking of ways he could try to explain his predicament to Oikawa, he caught the tail end of the group’s conversation. He was he supposed to act as a soul mate to someone else?

“I really can’t take your concept seriously,” Oikawa bluntly stated. He shrugged off Aiko’s grasp when she let out an indignant squeal.

“The idea is romantic!” she argued, crossing her arms and looking over to Suga for confirmation.

Suga laughed nervously, feeling that they had somehow stepped into a precarious topic between the couple. “We are definitely trying to show the romance that people bound to each other by Fate have,” he finally answered.

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

Kageyama looked on, unsure now of what he was supposed to do. In this era, Oikawa was already in love with someone and on top of that, he didn’t believe in soul mates. He fought to hold back a sigh, turning to Suga.

“What’s the other model’s name, Suga-san?” Kageyama asked. He noticed Oikawa staring at him once more and was still very much unnerved.

“Oh, it’s Miya Atsumu,” Suga answered while trying to pull out his phone. “I wonder if I have a picture I can show you.”

Aiko tapped her chin as she looked up towards the ceiling thoughtfully. “I think I’ve actually heard that name,” she muttered, not paying attention as Oikawa left her side.

“You.”

Kageyama jumped a little when he noticed that Oikawa was right in front of him. He stared at Oikawa, not sure of what to say. As Oikawa stepped closer, his hands automatically shifted up in front of him. He held his breath as Oikawa leaned over and smelt the crook of his neck.

Oikawa leaned back, looking annoyed.

“Wha-“ Kageyama started.

“You smell.”

Hinata suddenly popped in between the two, putting up ninja hands as he faced Oikawa. “I-I don’t know what you are trying to d-do to Bakeyama, but don’t do it!” he finished lamely.

Oikawa suddenly smiled and covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“No need to worry, shrimp,” Oikawa said, walking back over to a confused Aiko.

Akaashi looked between the three of them, but before he could make a comment about the exchange, the girls in the makeup area began collectively squealing.

The group turned and looked over to see the girls gathered around a tall male with a half-shaved blonde hairstyle. Kageyama’s eyes widened and he caught the gaze of the other male. The blonde gently excused himself and strode over to Kageyama and the others.

Kageyama took a half-step back, but the other male grabbed both of his shoulders, looking excited.

“It’s you!”

Kageyama could do nothing but stare back at who was surely, _Miya Atsumu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see...writing is really hard...Haha, but thank you, everyone, for the support! I actually got into Boku no Hero Academia...so I was very distracted...but I will not give up on this story!


	4. A New Partner Appears

Kageyama gazed uncomfortably at the male who was beaming at him, noticing that the other was only slightly taller. Height was kind of important to him. He was sure that this was the guy that had bumped into him at the grocery store. Gently prying the hands off of his shoulders, Kageyama bowed slightly. For now, all he could really do was be polite.

“It’s nice to see you again, Miya-san,” Kageyama greeted, hoping that Miya would refrain from further touching.

Suga looked between the two of them, asking, “Have you guys already met?”

“Ah, well,” Miya started, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. “I actually bumped into him at the grocery store.”

Kageyama nodded in agreement, unsure of what else to say as he inched away from Miya. Miya’s alpha scent was really strong, but he didn’t think it smelt as nice as Oikawa’s. He unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fingers, doing his best to not release a scent of distress.

“I’m still glad you guys were able to meet!” Akaashi interjected, clasping his hands together as he gave Kageyama a mischievous wink. “And so romantically too, might I add.”

Kageyama gave Akaashi the side-eye while Miya just chuckled nervously.

“Ah, well Miya-san, this is Kageyama Tobio,” Suga introduced slowly, not really sure if either knew each other’s names before today.

“Kageyama,” Akaashi called out, walking over and placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Miya will be your modeling partner as well as your soul mate for the shoot!”

Eyes widening, Kageyama glanced quickly at Miya who seemed very excited. Of course, he really should have expected this, what with the _theme_ of the photoshoot being of soul mates. However, he really couldn’t think of having  _another_ soul mate and definitely not with someone like Miya. Akaashi stared at Kageyama, awaiting a reply, so in turn, Kageyama bowed stiffly.

“I’ll do my best, Akaashi-san,” he said quietly.

Kageyama flinched when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over to see Miya placing a quick kiss on the back of it as he looked into Kageyama’s eyes.

“I look forward to working with you, Tobio- _kun_ ,” Miya said while smirking. He gently rubbed the back of Kageyama’s hand with his thumb. “Please don’t feel too nervous about this arrangement.”

The blush that covered Kageyama’s cheek was something he didn’t want to happen, but of course, an action such as Miya’s would throw him off. It was obvious that Miya had picked up on Kageyama’s distress and was trying to calm him. He yanked his hand back while stuttering, “M-Me t-too…”

“Enough with the flirting,” Oikawa cut in, walking over to try to separate the two. It almost seemed like he was bristling with distaste. He glared at Miya before saying, “You’ve been in the industry for two years, right? Show some professionalism.”

Miya chuckled nonchalantly, brushing Oikawa off. “Yes, yes, but look at Tobio-kun,” Miya argued, making a pointed motion towards Kageyama. Smiling, he winked at the omega. “He’s _adorable._ ”

While Suga and Akaashi stifled their giggles – they were obviously more than just a little amused - Oikawa merely rolled his eyes at Miya. Oikawa took a sharp step back and grabbed Aiko’s arm before beginning to walk away.

“Whatever, just do your job,” Oikawa said finally before he and Aiko made a hasty exit.

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Oikawa leave. Over the click of Aiko’s heels, he could barely pick up on the soft conversation they were having. Although the pain in his heart weighed heavily, his attention was diverted back to Suga.

“We’ll be having our first fitting in the next couple of days, and our shoot we’ll be an outdoor one,” Suga started, looking off of his phone. He tapped a couple of times before adding, “I’ve sent both of you our tentative schedule. Unless the weather doesn’t hold, the schedule should be pretty solid.”

Kageyama nodded his acknowledgment, glancing over at Miya but quickly looking away when he found the other was intently staring at him. He took a deep breath to clear his head and hopefully calm the blush in his cheeks. Feeling someone brush his side, he looked down to see Hinata winking at him.

“Also,” Akaashi started, pointing at Suga’s phone as he looked at both Kageyama and Miya. “You guys should exchange numbers and go out sometime to bond more. It’s important that the feeling you guys create during the shoots are genuine.”

“That’s a great idea!” Miya exclaimed, gleefully pulling out his phone.

Kageyama looked taken aback and his hands immediately went to his sides, which led him to realize that his phone was with the clothing that he had arrived in. Looking slightly flustered, he admitted, “I don’t have my phone with me right now.”

“That’s okay, if you give me yours, I can just text you,” Miya said, slipping his phone in Kageyama’s hands.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Kageyama silently caved, typing in his information into the open contact screen on Miya’s phone. He pressed the save button before handing it back to Miya, unable to keep eye contact with the beaming male. It wasn’t that Kageyama didn’t like Miya, his mind was just full of Oikawa and where he might have gone.

“Tobio-kun!”

Blinking, Kageyama focused on Miya who had once again gotten close to him. He stepped back while acknowledging Miya.

“Tomorrow, let’s have lunch together!” Miya suggested. He quickly turned to look at Akaashi and Suga. “Sounds good, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Hinata butt in, taking Kageyama by the arm and dragging him over to the wardrobe area.

“What? Hinata!” Kageyama hissed, as he was just about to politely decline the invite.

“I know this great café! I’ll text you!” Miya called out cheerfully, waving before following Suga and Akaashi.

Kageyama waved shyly before glaring at Hinata. There were better things he could be doing than having lunch with Miya.

“If I hadn’t agreed for you, he would have kept talking and talking,” Hinata reasoned, tapping a table where Kageyama’s clothes were. “He’s one of those types.”

Kageyama quickly stripped his clothes, throwing them at a disgruntled Hinata. A thought entered his mind, and he figured that Hinata should know more about Oikawa in this lifetime. After all, if Hinata has been working in this business for as long as he has, he must know something.

While tugging on his pants, Kageyama asked, “Does Oikawa-san always act like that?”

“Always act like that?” Hinata repeated, chuckling at Kageyama’s question. “Oh yeah, I forgot you don’t know him.”

Kageyama winced, thinking Hinata’s statement really was true. Even when Oikawa was near him, he felt eons away. Doubt and trepidation began to fill his mind again, but he stubbornly pushed them away. Now was not the time.

“From what I hear, he’s actually a nice guy,” Hinata said carefully, looking around to see if anyone was near hearing distance. “But he doesn’t want people to know that apparently.”

A small smile couldn’t help but spread itself across Kageyama’s lips.

“Ah, but the girl…” Kageyama quietly prodded, smile stretching into a grimace.

“That’s Oikawa-san’s girlfriend and they’ve been together for about four months if the tabloids are right,” Hinata informed, raising a brow. “She’s a top model, but can be overbearing sometimes. You either like her or you don’t.”

A bitter feeling crept under his skin and he guiltily thought, _I don’t like her._

* * *

 

Kageyama slowly walked up the steps to his apartment, his eyes glued to his phone. As he reached the top step, movement caught his eye. He arched a brow as he managed to catch what looked like a man dressed in black slip away. Kageyama slipped his phone into his pocket, quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside. He didn’t truly understand how people acted in this time, but the man irked him.

After grabbing a bowl of baby carrots – Hinata was pressuring him to keep his figure – Kageyama sat down on his couch. He had his laptop set out on the coffee table in front of him, open to a page about soul mates. Placing a carrot in his mouth, he leaned on his knees, quietly muttering as he read.

_The idea of soul mates is one that has been mentioned in various writings throughout history. The rise and fall of kingdoms seemed to be catalyzed by soul mates themselves. However, nowadays, various research shows that the actual meeting of soul mates is extremely rare, with a reported one in one million soul mate cases actually being recorded. With such rarity, it is hard to tell what exactly soul mates are and what connects them. Reported soul mates claim to feel an inescapable bond and need to be with one another…_

_Ping!_

Kageyama jumped a bit before looking at his phone. A reminder flashed on the screen, telling Kageyama to buy his suppressants. After digging around in his own brain, he found that the suppressants were necessary to keep his heat under control. Nodding, Kageyama thought that suppressants were quite useful compared to how he dealt with his heat in his past life.

He got up and walked over to the window and peered out. It didn’t look like much was going on, and the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. The fading rays painted the skies hues of orange and pink. Kageyama looked down at his phone when he heard another ping.

_Unknown Number_ 7:13 PM 

            [ **Hey! It’s your soul mate, Miya! I’m looking forward to lunch tomorrow** ;)]

Kageyama winced at the “soul mate” term before saving Miya’s contact.

_Tobio-kun_ 7:15 PM 

            [ **I am also looking forward to seeing you.** ]

Kageyama thought this was fitting of an answer, but it seemed it was a bit too much. Miya sent a flurry of texts telling Kageyama he was a “cutie,” an “adorable person.” He ignored his phone for a good minute before looking down at Miya’s most recent text.

_Miya-san_ 7:21 PM 

            [ **Good night, Tobio-kun~ <3**]

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama smiled, texting back a quick good night himself before heading off to bed.

The next day, Kageyama wanted to arrive early at the restaurant he was meeting Miya at but found Miya already there waiting for him. Kageyama stepped into the restaurant, noticing that it had a sense of being lived in. The space overall was on the small side, with wooden tables for two lined up against the wall. Fake vines hung on the walls surrounding what seemed like sailing memorabilia.

“Tobio-kun!”

As Kageyama walked over, he wondered what Miya was thinking, being so loud in this quiet restaurant. To his surprise, Miya stood up and gave him a hug. Kageyama stiffened with the sudden physical contact and the closeness allowed him to smell Miya’s alpha scent. However, today he found that the scent was muted.

“I was too excited to see you today,” Miya admitted, letting go of Kageyama so they could both sit down.

Kageyama nodded, not knowing what he could say in reply. Miya quickly explained to him that he had ordered food as soon as he arrived. He was a regular at this restaurant and wanted to let Kageyama taste the best of the menu. Kageyama thanked Miya but also took notice of the alpha’s fidgetiness.

“Miya-san, is there something on your mind?” Kageyama finally asked, just as Miya was taking a sip of his tea.

Miya’s eyes widened as he choked on the liquid, immediately shaking his head. “No, nothing’s wrong!” he laughed, reaching for a napkin. As Miya wiped his mouth, he eyed Kageyama nervously. “ _Is_ there something wrong?”

Kageyama could smell the nervousness off of Miya, and he regretted making him feel that way. He bit his bottom lip, pondering his reply when Miya spoke again.

“I guess,” Miya started slowly. He kept his gaze on Kageyama as he poked at a side salad he had ordered. “How serious are you about soul mates?”

“Soul mates?” Kageyama repeated, cocking his head. “I’m very serious about soul mates.”

Miya’s eyes noticeably brightened. “Really?”

“I did say so,” Kageyama said, confused at Miya’s excitement.

“Then do you believe you have a soul mate?” Miya prodded, finally giving up on the salad.

Kageyama nodded, a light blush tinting his cheeks. “Of course. I also know who he is,” he answered, but then quickly slapped a hand across his mouth. He had no idea how much he could tell Miya about his situation.

“Him?” Miya parroted, a smile spreading across his face. “Do I know him?”

Kageyama looked away and that seemed enough to Miya to halt his questioning.

“Tobio-kun, your eyes are really stunning,” Miya complimented, leaning his chin on his hands while his elbows rested on the table. “I can’t stop staring.”

“What?” Kageyama said, just a tad bit dumbfounded. Then again, he really shouldn’t be after having read all of Miya’s texts from the nights before.

“The bluene-“

“Kageyama-kun!”

The two immediately turned to look at Aiko who had suddenly appeared and was rushing over to them.

As soon as she made it to her table she blinked before saying, “Oh, and Miya-kun.”

Miya merely grimaced his acknowledgment.

“Kageyama-kun, since you have so much free time, you should come to my shoot!” Aiko exclaimed, holding her hands together as she plead with her eyes. “I can even give you advice and stuff!”

“That does sound good,” Kageyama stated while looking at Miya who was not afraid to show his annoyance. “Aiko-san, can Miya-san come?”

Aiko puffed out her cheeks but nodded regardless. She grabbed Kageyama’s forearm and gracelessly pulled him out of his chair. “Come on! We’ll be late!” she said as she swiftly left with Miya scrambling after them.

The car ride was just a bit awkward for Kageyama, as he was placed in the middle of both Miya and Aiko. While Aiko chatted mindlessly about her shoot today - which was with a top magazine, and of course she was going to be on the cover – Kageyama also had to deal with being slightly pressed against Miya. To be honest, Miya’s scent was becoming pretty inviting.

“Ah, but your shoot yesterday,” Aiko started, seemingly interrupting her own chat about herself. “I’m not trying to be a meanie, but your lower body was super stiff!”

Kageyama turned to look at Aiko, nodding as he did. “Sorry about that,” he replied, attempting to take mental notes, but also sensing Miya shift against him.

“When your legs are super stiff and you’re taking full body shots, it really hurts the overall image,” Aiko explained. She glanced out the window quickly before continuing. “Anyway, just try to not lock your knees. You’ll end up fainting if you stay in that position for too long.”

Kageyama flinched when he felt Miya’s hand envelop his. This did not go unnoticed by Aiko who immediately began gushing.

“Ohhhh, are you guys…you know?” Aiko asked, whispering the last part.

“No,” Kageyama quickly replied as he tried to pull his hand away, but Miya brought it to his lip. Kageyama was enveloped in embarrassment as Miya placed a chaste light kiss on the back of his hand before letting go.

Aiko squealed just as the door on her side opened, finally indicating that the three had reached their destination. Kageyama managed a weak glare at Miya who merely winked back at him. It really felt like he was cheating on Oikawa, which was ridiculous since they technically weren’t together yet. Kageyama stepped out of the car, trying to mentally refocus to learning modeling techniques from Aiko.

* * *

 

“She’s good,” Miya commented from Kageyama’s side.

The two watched Aiko literally dominate the room with her presence. Her gaze captured the cameras and pretty much everyone else on the set. Though her personality may say otherwise, she was truly a professional.

Kageyama hummed in reply, too enraptured by the beta in front of him. In his former life, he never remembered a beta shining in the spotlight. It was normally only alphas and omegas. The director called for a 15-minute break, and Kageyama took this time to excuse himself from the room. For some reason, Miya’s scent was intensifying and he really needed a breath a fresh air. As he exited, the hallway light blinded him for a quick moment and he failed to see the person in front of him trying to enter. Kageyama’s instinct made him try to step back but he tripped over his own feet and fell backward.

The initial pain of him falling on his behind subsided as Kageyama looked up to see none other than his true soul mate looking down, appearing more than just a bit annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super late update, and I apologize for that. I also apologize for the super subpar writing. I haven't written in so long, I found writing this chapter to be super hard. Thank you for all the support, and I hope I can rebuild my writing skills so that I don't disappoint you guys in the future!


End file.
